


Tiny Aggressive Cowardly Spoon- A LuTen Rewrite

by hypegirl



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack, Cuddles, LuTen, M/M, Rewrite, TenCas, Xiaoyang, even tho it’s lowkey stolen, fried rice, go read iuwui’s stuff, horror movies, i cant tag, i wrote it in an hour and a half, luten is just one whole-ass mood swing man, no ones gonna read this, one-shit, please, short people problems, shrimp crackers, this is one of my favorite things i’ve written, xiaoyang are crackheads, yeehaw, yeet, yesp, yukten, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypegirl/pseuds/hypegirl
Summary: A rewrite of iuwui’s (recently orphaned) fic of the same name, just for kicks.Ten wants his mug, man.Winwin makes the mistake of leaving the crackheads alone at home.Lucas has.. one moment of confidence.Yangyang is the devil.Xiaojun is just hungry.





	Tiny Aggressive Cowardly Spoon- A LuTen Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> guys, i strongly recommend reading iuwui’s thing first ok~ but this was just for fun so y’all enjoy ok have some luten and supportieren wayv
> 
> p.s. i never proofread ok i know there’ll be some mistakes here and there

Ten considered climbing onto the counter, but if he fell, he’d most probably die.

Hey, short distances are bigger for short people.

Fine then, he thought, his fingers barely brushing the handle of the mug. Whatever.

Pleading usually worked. “Lucasssssss, help meeeeeeeee.”

Ten glanced out of the kitchen, hearing the constant click-clacking of the keyboard pause, and saw Lucas looking up from his laptop to eye him warily.

He adjusted his glasses. “What is so important-“

“I can’t reach the muuuuuuuugg.”

Lucas sighed, resuming his typing. “Sometimes, I forget that you’re the older one.”

Ten didn’t dare give up now. “But you’re taller, and the fact that I’m older makes it more of an obligation for you to help me.”

“Ask Winwin.” He murmured, not looking up from his screen.

“Winwin told me to get it myself. I told him I might be able to reach it with the help of the stick up his ass.” Ten smiled triumphantly to himself. “Needless to say, he’s in no mood to be of any help to me.”

Lucas scoffed, a telltale sign that he was holding in a laugh. “Fine, I’m coming.”

“That’s what sh-“

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Lucas appeared in the kitchen, an exaggerated look of annoyance on his face. “You could have, I don’t know, stood on one of the 7 chairs in the dining room.”

Ten shuddered at the thought. If he fell from one of those chairs, it would surely mean game over. “Just get me the mug please, I need coffee.”

With one easy swipe, Lucas snatched the mug, presenting it to Ten.

“Ah, thank you-“

“Don’t thank me yet.” Grinned Lucas, holding the mug above his head just as Ten lunged for it.

“Are you fucking serious.” Deadpanned Ten, his eyes flashing with anger.

“I was writing a paper-“

“I JUST WANTED SOME COFFEE. IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR. BUT NOO, YOUR ASS IS TALLER THAN THE FUCKING REFRIGERATOR SO HELP ME GOD-“

Lucas didn’t flinch, but continued holding the mug above his head. “Sucks for you.”

Ten muttered under his breath, carefully evaluating the most efficient way to launch himself at Lucas without breaking something.

Well, here goes nothing. He decided to pounce, wrapping his hands around Lucas’ neck, who staggered backwards. “The heck- you’re choking me.” He laughed.

Ten clung onto him like a baby koala, reaching upwards for his precious mug, as the opportunity to make a dirty joke arose.

“You’re sure you don’t like it?”

Lucas scoffed yet again, clueing Ten in to his success and he continued reaching desperately for the mug.

“Hey!” Someone screamed from the hall. “Keep it down, will you?”

Winwin emerged from the hallway, surveying the scene before him. “What the f-“

“Fish, fish, fishy fish, oh my gah, mista fiiiiiish- no swearing in this household.” Ten managed to shriek, from his not very convenient position.

“-are you guys doing? Actually, no, I don’t want to know, just keep it down, alright?”

“He’s facetiming Yuta againnnnn.” Sang Yangyang, naruto running through the hall and smacking right into Winwin, who turned on his heel and left before Ten could have the satisfaction of watching his face go completely red.

Yangyang grinned, leaning against the wall. “So, care to explain why you’re riding Lucas?”

Ten nearly had a coughing fit, but continued reaching upwards, as Lucas staggered around the entire room, muttering a disgruntled, “Seriously?”

“Ah, he’s trying to get the cup again. Ok, well, before you ask, I’m not gonna help, because it’s too fun to just watch this.

“You needn’t be so annoying all the time-“ Lucas called, attempting to keep his balance.

“But see, it’s more fun this way.” Yangyang paused. “Okay, you two have fun.. This kinky shit is too much for me.”

He turned on his heel and left, as Ten screeched, “No swearing!”

“You swear literally twice as much as the rest of us-“

“Irrelevant. Remind me why we keep Yangyang around here again?”

“He’s the comic relief. Plus, you can’t seduce him.”

Ten wiggled his eyebrows. “Are you implying that I’ve seduced the rest of you?”

With that, Lucas lost any and all balance, toppling backwards, taking Ten crashing down with him.

At the last second, Ten’s fingers just barely wrapped around the handle of the cup.

And then he fell.

The position in which they were left, Ten realized with a start, was not a good one.

He was suddenly conscious of his left leg wrapped around Lucas’ thigh, their hands pressed together, lips not even a centimeter away.

Ten didn’t want to risk breathing for fear of them kissing, and suddenly forgot how to move.

“Ten” He heard- no not even heard, FELT Lucas squeak.

Haha, what?

“Ten.” Lucas repeated, strained.

“Right, yes ok. Sorry- I’m just gonna.. Ah, shit, sorry.” Ten pried himself off of Lucas, standing frozen for a second, then leaning down to pluck the cup out of a mortified Lucas’ fingers.

“Thanks for the cup, Lucas.” He managed, as he strolled out of the kitchen, winking.

Ah, fuck. Why’d he have to wink? Ten wished he could turn off his automatic flirty-ness sometimes. 

He cast a last glance behind him and saw Lucas, frozen on the ground.

Raising his pace to a desperate speed walk, Ten leapt onto his bed, empty cup in hand, and shrieked into a pillow for the next five minutes.

***

That night, Winwin was almost out the door, ‘going out for the night’, when it occurred to him to ask if anyone wanted to come.

Yangyang agreed immediately, calling his friends.

After one four minute phone call, Yangyang announced that he’d be bringing his friends Hendery, Chenle, Xiaojun, AND Jisung.

Ten could swear he’d never seen an expression of such horror on Winwin’s face.

They’d went on their way maybe around an hour ago, leaving Ten and Lucas alone. Lucas had made dinner, after listening to Ten protest for about 10 minutes.

“Hey, how about you cook?”

“Hell no, I’d burn the place down.”

Lucas raised his eyebrows.

“Like that’s gonna stop me from bitching about it!”

“Eat the goddamn rice, Ten.”

Ten rolled his eyes. “Ugh, fine- hey, thAt’s pRetTy gOoD!”

Lucas suppressed a smile. “Add it to the list of boyfriend qualities.”

“Hah, who would date YOU?” Ten paused in shoveling food into his mouth to smirk.

“Woah, there. I’m quite popular with the ladies, I’ll have you know.”

Lucas received a smack, and dinner continued in a happy silence.

***

As Lucas carried the plates to the sink, he called out to Ten. “Hey, what do you want to do?”

Ten straightened up. “I wanna watch a scary movie.”

Lucas’ head peeked out. “Are you SURE about that.”

“Of course! I’m no coward.” Ten reached his full 5’7.25.

“See, the last time we went to a scary movie, you screamed so loud that we got thrown out.”

“Dramatic effect.”

Lucas looked unconvinced.

“Dramatic effect.” Ten repeated, as though assuring himself.

“Fine then.” Lucas sighed, popping a DVD in.

As the titles flashed across the screen, Ten snorted. “This shit’s for babies.”

***

A good 20 minutes later, when the movie had set into its generic horror movie plot, Lucas was bored.

He turned towards Ten, who had wrapped himself into a burrito with his blanket, only his face visible.

“Aw, are you scared?”

“Of course not- oH mY goD wHat waS tHaT noIse?” He hissed.

“Aww, whatta child.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s ok.” Lucas leaned over to pat Ten on the shoulder. “I’m here.”

“Hah, all brawn and no brains, no thank you.”

“At least I can cook!”

Ten turned his head too narrow his eyes and Lucas. “I’ll be sure to tell the serial killer of your exceptional fried rice before you get stabbed.”

“Thank you, really feeling the love.”

One particularly horrific scene later (the main character had cracked every mirror in house, leaving blood on each one, and used the shards to cover another character- Lucas thought it was complete bullshit-) Ten found himself caving.

He scooted forward in his human burrito, burying his face in Lucas’ chest.

“Small spoon.” He heard him whisper, a lilt to his voice.

“You suck.”

“Tiny small spoon.”

“Shut up.”

“Tiny aggressive cowardly small spoon.” He finished.

“Fuck you.” Ten murmured, digging his nails into Lucas’ arm as he heard a scream from the TV.

“Ah, the tiny aggressive cowardly small spoon has claws!” He laughed, wrenching his arm away.

Ten remained silent, wrapping his arms around Lucas, clinging to him once again.

“It’s okay though. You know why?”

No reply.

“I like ‘em tiny and aggressive.” Lucas murmured, leaning down to press his lips to the top of Ten’s head.

Ten had a mini breakdown right there. So much for confident gay.

“Lucas?” He squeaked out, after collecting himself.

“Hmm?”

“What are we doing?”

“What aren’t we doing?” Came the reply.

Ten pulled himself away to smirk at Lucas, confidence suddenly returning.

“You’re not replying, which makes me think-“

With no hesitation, Ten leaned in, pushing his lips against Lucas’.

Lucas.exe has stopped functioning.

“I like you too.”

***

Yangyang tiptoed into the apartment, dragging Xiaojun in by the arm.

He paused, regarding the mess before him.

The ending titles of some horror movie were playing on the TV, volume muted. Yangyang turned his gaze to the pair on the sofa.

Ten was fast asleep, head resting against Lucas’ chest, legs wrapped around him, holding fistfuls of his shirt. Lucas, who was also sleeping, had one arm around Ten.

Yangyang blinked.

Swollen lips, wrinkled shirts, messed up hair.

He let out a low whistle. “They done did the dirty.”

“What was that?” Xiaojun whispered behind him.

“At least Winwin isn’t here.”

“Yeah. Bedroom?”

“It’s why we’re here.”

Yangyang silently power walked to his bedroom, Xiaojun behind him.

He busied himself with searching rapidly through his closet, and Xiaojun flopped onto his bed.

“Ugh, hurry up.”

Yangyang shushed him. “Found it. You want it now?”

“Of course, I’ve only been waiting all week.”

“Imagine how weird this would sound taken out of context.”

Xiaojun smiled innocently. “Should I, like, insert some sexual noises?”

“If you feel like it.” Yangyang replied, tearing at his package.

Xiaojun whimpered. “Hurry up and give me some! Goddamn it, Yangyang, you’re such a tease.”

Yangyang grinned and lunged for Xiaojun, landing next to him on the bed.

“Take the freaking shrimp crackers and shut up. I don’t get why I have to endlessly give you food.”

“Have you forgotten I live with Jisung, Chenle, and Hendery? They’re bloodhounds, I tell you.”

“Someday,” Yangyang began, grabbing a cracker for himself, “I’ll have to cut off your supply.

“You haven’t stopped yet.” Xiaojun replied, shoving a handful in his mouth.

“Sleeping over, I presume? Because you know, if we touch, we’re obligated to fuck.” Yangyang grinned demonically.

Xiaojun held a finger up, finished chewing, and replied, “Obviously.”

“Cool. G’night.”

“Night.”

“nO hOmO-“

He shut off the table lamp and curled up next to Yangyang.

“A little bit of homo.” He breathed, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
